A Few Working Days
by Xander-d
Summary: Hellsing 3x3 Eyes crossover. What happens when tow of the worlds most powerfull undeads are doing the same job in the same city? Add one secret government agency and one truely mercenary boss and shake well. My first fanfic, so please R & R.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:  
  
HELLSING AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF KOHTA HIRANO  
  
LIKEWISE 3x3 EYES BELONGS TO SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME  
  
'NUFF SAID  
  
Chapter One  
  
Integra fairbooks Wingates Hellsing repressed another sigh as she finally finished the day's paperwork. Sometimes it seemed that, given the countless trivialties which demanded her personal attention, she had to fill out papers to give herself permission to fill out papers. Today, though, she was finished with the thrice damned beurocratic torture before the sun set. Integra rewarded herself with one of her expensive cigars.  
  
Integra was shamelessly enjoying her moment of liesure when Walter came through her office door carrying a file folder.  
  
-Damn,- she thought, -I knew it wouldn't last.-  
  
"Sir Integra," the monicled butler said diffidently, "the Intelligence Division has unearthed a rather interesting police report."  
  
"Interesting in what way?" asked the leader of the Hellsing Organization as she accepted the file from her minion.  
  
"It would seem," explained Walter as Integra browsed the contents of the folder, "that we are about to become embroiled in another territorial dispute."  
  
Integra had stopped at a crime scene photograph depicting a pile of ash on a concrete floor shaped as a human in a fallen position. In the upper left of the photo a line seeme to have been carved into the cement with a knife. Righteous anger flowed through her as she made the obvious connection.  
  
"So the Catholics still believe they may do as they please even on Protestant soil," Integra snarled through clenched teeth.  
  
"While that is probably true, Sir Integra, we cannot lay this incident at their door with certainty at this time."  
  
"What do you mean?" she demanded.  
  
Walter adjusted his monicle as he clarified his words. "We have confirmed Paladin   
  
Anderson's presence in Budapest at the time of the incident. Also, it seems that the police have detained a Japanese national as the primary suspect."  
  
Still scowling, Integra turned back to the beginning of the file and began reading.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Seras Victoria, resident junior undead of the Hellsing Organization, rose from her coffin and looked about her sparsely furnished room. Walte had made his rounds already, a pack of medical blood sat in a bucket of ice on the table in the middle of her room. The sight had once been a disturbing reminder of the humanity she had not been ready to lose. Now it was merely breakfast.  
  
She got up, still dressed in the uniform she had slept in, sat in the single chair at her table and fed by sucking the blood through the tube at the top of the bag. A random thought reminded her how similar this was to drinking a packet of juice. She smiled at the thought and finished her blood.  
  
With her meal completed, Seras was trying to decide if she should practice by herself or ask her master for another lesson, since no missions were scheduled for this evening, when the intercom in her room spoke.  
  
"Officer Victoria, come to my office immediately," said the voice of Sir Integra Hellsing.  
  
Seras had no way to acknowledge the order, the intercom was there so Sir Integra could summon her since no mental bond existed between them. So the former police woman did the only thing she could and promptly made her way to her employer's office.  
  
When she arrived at Sir Integra's office, Walter and her master, Alucard, were already present. The fledgeling vampiress walked to the Hellsing commander's desk and waited for Sir Integra to speak.  
  
Integra watched Seras through a streamer of smoke which rose from her cigar for a moment befor issuing he orders.  
  
"This morning, the Metropolitan Police responded to calls of gunfire in a river district warehouse. When they arrived, the fighting was over. Though no corpses were found, the did arrest one man trying to sneak from the scene." Integra placed a blown up copy of a photo in front of Seras. It depicted a teen aged oriental boy in savagely torn and blood-soaked remnants of clothing being put in the back of a patrol car with his hands secured behind him. "According to his statement, he works for an occult magazine based in Hong Kong and the fighting was between a vampire cult and some unknown second party. It is clear from the evidence that vampires and ghouls were present in the fighting. We need to question this man ourselves to see what he knows. Because of the possibility that he is, himself, the second group he mentioned, I am sending the two of you to take custody of him and see that he is transfered here as soon as possible."  
  
Seras stared at the photo as Sir Integra finished. Her vampiric complexion made it difficult to judge initial reactions, but Integra had years of practice reading vampires, and she was getting to know the Police-Girl well. If Seras could have paled at the sight of the photograph, she would have. But that didn't explain the staring.  
  
After a minute, Seras spoke, "Is this another of Iscariot's soldiers? Like Anderson?"  
  
Now Integra understood the fear she read in the young vampiress. Before she could say anything, however, Alucard interupted.  
  
"Don't worry, Police-Girl," the other occupants of the room could practically hear the grin in his voice. "Even if he is, his injuries reveal him to be much less skilled."  
  
"Yes, Master," Seras admitted. She felt her fear was reasonable, and it was one of the few weaknesses in her unlife for which Alucard never chastened her.  
  
"Now then," Sir Integra interupted Seras's half-formed recolections, "get moving. I want this Mr. Fujii in my custody before midnight." 


End file.
